Une histoire de famille
by alex21hhr
Summary: Lexa est une jeune fille assez difficile. Elle vit avec ses deux frères et sa mère, qui a plusieurs problèmes. Quand sa mère part, les trois frères et soeurs se retrouvent seuls. Son frère aîné essaie d'aider sa famille en gagnant de l'argent par ses courses automobiles. Puis Clarke entre dans la vie de Lexa et vient tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! J'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire** **J Alors voici le premier chapitre. Il est assez court, car j'aimerais savoir si c'est quelque chose qui vous intéresse. Alors donner des reviews et je vais voir si ça vaut la peine de continuer** **J Merci! Xoxo Alex**

* * *

'Cours plus vite'

'Je ne peux pas courir plus vite!' cria-t-il à bout de souffle, des sirènes se faisant entendre de plus en plus fort. 'Tourne ici, Lexa!'

Les deux courraient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, empruntant les rues étroites afin d'éviter les voitures de police qui s'approchaient à vue d'œil. Des crissements de pneus se faisaient entendre, signifiant que les personnes qui se trouvaient sur les lieux de la course avaient eux-aussi entendu les sirènes approcher.

'Dépêche-toi, Parker, on doit arriver avant lui!' cria Lexa, devançant son frère de plusieurs mètres.

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Tournant enfin sur une rue familière, après avoir ralenti le pas, les deux reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison d'un blanc vieilli. La façade de la maison présentait beaucoup d'usure, montrant que les propriétaires avaient cessé d'en prendre soin il y a longtemps. Prenant une grande inspiration, Lexa et Parker entrèrent par la porte de côté, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller leur mère, et se rendirent dans leur chambre à l'étage. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent, ils avaient toujours partagés une chambre, d'autant plus que leur mère trouvait que des jumeaux se devaient de tout faire ensemble.

'Je ne crois pas qu'on l'a réveillé' chuchota Parker.

Lexa haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui parlait pour rien dire. Elle communiquait plutôt avec ses expressions faciales, qui consistaient souvent à rouler ses yeux. Elle se changea dans la salle de bain se situant en face de leur chambre, et alla tout de suite se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, les jumeaux entendirent la porte d'entrée grincer, et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ce ne pouvait être que leur frère, et ils furent aussitôt soulagés, sachant qu'il était sain et sauf, et qu'il avait évité la police cette fois-ci. Leur frère Carson était un fervent de course automobile. Ils se rendaient à plusieurs courses par semaine, et les jumeaux le suivaient toujours à son insu pour le regarder participer. Ils observaient souvent l'action à partir d'un toit d'immeuble voisin, et aussitôt que la course finissait ou était interrompue par les policiers, ils couraient chez eux afin que leur frère ne sache pas qu'ils étaient sortis. Bien sûr, Carson était au courant que son frère et sa sœur savaient qu'il faisait des courses, mais s'il apprenait que ceux-ci sortaient le regarder, il leur en voudrait pour très longtemps. Il avait été arrêté à plusieurs reprises, mais s'en était toujours sorti avec peu de conséquences.

En sachant qu'il était à la maison, les jumeaux purent s'endormir sans inquiétudes ce soir-là.

'Ouvrez-votre livre à la page soixante-seize et lisez la deuxième partie' annonça le professeur.

Lexa, à moitié endormie, ouvrit son livre, et se mit à lire.

'…-stion mademoiselle Carey' dit une voix soudainement très près d'elle, la réveillant en sursaut. Elle qui pensait avoir fermé ses yeux quelques secondes, s'était plutôt endormi.

'Quoi?' demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec au professeur.

'Mademoiselle Carey' repris-t-il, visiblement offensé du ton que son élève a pris pour lui adresser. 'Je vous ai demandé, suite à votre lecture, de m'énumérer les causes possibles de la dépression'

'Un professeur trop emmerdant peut-être?' répondit-elle nonchalante, élicitant plusieurs rires des élèves de sa classe.

'Mademoiselle Carey!' se choqua le professeur. 'Ceci n'est pas une façon approprié de s'adresser à un professeur, ou tout autre personne dans cet établissement! Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement. Je crois qu'une visite chez le directeur devrait s'imposer.'

Lexa roula les yeux et se leva de sa chaise. Elle sortit de la classe sous les regards de tous les autres. Elle se rendit au bureau du directeur, qui l'invita à s'asseoir devant lui. Il la regarda d'un air sérieux, et soupira.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois?'

Elle haussa les épaules.

'Lexa…tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. L'année a commencé i peine un mois et tu as été envoyé à mon bureau quatre fois. Je vais devoir te donner des suspensions si ça continue ainsi.'

'Je me suis simplement endormi' se défendit-elle.

Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. 'Lexa. Arrête de jouer à ce jeu. Il te reste une année seulement après celle-ci et j'aimerais te voir réussir. Tu as passé les examens de justesse l'année derrière. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter? Est-ce qu'il y a une situation chez toi dont je devrais être au courant? Ton frère a pourtant de bonnes notes.'

'Non. Aucune situation particulière. Seulement moi et mes notes pourries.' Répondit-elle. 'Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant?'

Le directeur soupira et hocha la tête. Lexa pris son sac et alla tout de suite à son casier pour aller chercher ses effets. C'était l'heure du diner, et elle et Parker mangeait toujours ensemble au garage où leur frère travaillait. Elle attendit que son frère sorte de son cours, puis ils quittèrent l'école et marchèrent jusqu'au garage.

'Hey Carson!' crièrent-ils en entrant.

Carson roula de sous une voiture et sourit en les voyant. 'Hey! Et si ce n'est pas mon frère et ma sœur préférés!'

'Comment allait maman ce matin?' demanda Parker, ce qui sollicita un roulement d'yeux de la part de Lexa.

'Je ne sais pas…elle n'était pas levée quand je suis parti pour venir ici…et c'était à onze heures.'

'Il faudrait peut-être lu-'

'Laissez-la donc se tuer elle-même!' interrompit Lexa. 'Si elle veut boire c'est son problème. Elle se fiche déjà de nous, t'as pas encore compris ça Parker? Alors arrête de te préoccuper d'elle, ça ne sert à rien.'

Lexa s'en alla rapidement, laissant les deux frères seuls, ne sachant quoi dire. Chaque fois que leur mère était un sujet de conversation, Lexa fuyait. Elle ne voulait jamais en parler.

'Je ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver' dit Parker. 'J'aimerais bien manger pour qu'on puisse retourner à temps pour nos cours cet après-midi.'

Il eut beau chercher, mais il ne la trouva pas avant le début de son cours. Il savait que sa mère était un sujet sensible, mais ces temps-ci, Lexa ne voulait parler de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Alors voici déjà le deuxième chapitre, juste pour vous donner goût à l'histoire en vous donnant un peu plus. Donc le chapitre est plus long que la dernière fois, mais pas très long non plus. Aimez-vous des chapitres plus longs? N'hésitez pas à me le dire :) Je voulais simplement ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps!**

 **Merci pour les premières reviews, j'espère que vous allez aimer! xoxo - Alex**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La pluie qui frappait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre réveilla Lexa. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Parker, et alla près de la fenêtre. La jeune fille adorait la pluie et tout ce que le mois d'octobre amenait avec lui. Elle aimait les marches paisibles où seulement le bruit des feuilles écrasées sous ses pieds se faisait entendre, elle aimait les soirs frisquets où elle devait ajouter une seconde couverture dans son lit pour ne pas avoir froid la nuit, et par-dessus tout, elle aimait la célèbre course du soir d'Halloween, celle à laquelle son frère participait chaque année et où les quatre gagnants étaient déterminés et pouvaient passer à la Grande Finale, cette course où le gagnant remportait tout l'argent mis de côté dans les compétitions depuis le début de l'été.

Lexa fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un ronflement de son frère. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et, avec l'oreiller qu'elle ramassa par terre, lui donna un bon coup sur la tête pour le réveiller.

'Réveille-toi, on va être en retard pour les cours.'

Parker répondit avec un grognement. La brunette lui laissa le temps de se réveiller et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa chambre, elle enfila un chandail avec une paire de jeans déchirés. Satisfaite de son choix simple, elle alla rejoindre ses frères en bas, dans la cuisine. Elle salua son frère ainé, pris une pomme pour manger en chemin, puis sorti de la maison suivie par Parker.

'J'ai entendu dire que tu es passée chez le directeur pour la cinquième fois, hier' dit Parker en marchant. Leur maison n'était pas très loin de l'école, et les deux s'y rendaient souvent à pied.

'Ouais' répondit simplement Lexa en haussant les épaules. 'Il a dit d'améliorer mes notes si je veux mon diplôme.'

'Je peux t'aider si tu veux, tu sais que ça t'aiderait.'

'Oh arrête Parker, tu es assez occupé comme ça avec tes propres trucs et tout…' Un moment de silence passa. 'Et puis, toujours premier de classe cette année?'

Parker hocha la tête en souriant. Il envisageait étudier en médecine à l'université et avait besoin des meilleures notes qu'il pouvait avoir. Il étudiait dès qu'il pouvait, et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour autre chose, mis à part sa famille et ses amis.

'Lexa je…j'aurais besoin de…' commença-t-il en cherchant les mots appropriés, ses joues tournant au rouge.

Sa sœur le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, se demandant ce que son frère pourrait bien lui demander avec autant de gêne, lui qui avait tant confiance en lui d'habitude.

'J-J 'aimerais avoir une _vraie_ relation cette année…a-avec une _vraie_ fille' dit-il d'une traite tout en regardant ailleurs que sa sœur. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

'C'est vrai que la fausse fille de l'année dernière ne faisait pas l'affaire du tout.'

Il la regarda, pas impressionné par l'humour de sa sœur.

'Arrête. Par vrai fille je veux dire…la fille parfaite quoi. Je veux une vraie relation qui va durer longtemps. Si jamais je la trouve, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents d'accord?'

Elle se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse. Enfin à l'école, les deux se rendirent dans leur classe respective. C'est ainsi que Lexa se retrouva à dormir pendant les deux prochaines heures en mathématiques, et ne se réveilla qu'à la cloche. Après ses cours de l'avant-midi, elle alla rejoindre son frère devant l'école, et les deux allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Une jeune fille marchait vers eux la tête basse, et lorsqu'elle les eut rejoints, elle enlaça chaque jumeau d'un bras. La jeune fille avait l'air épuisée, et son visage était rouge, comme si elle avait longtemps pleuré dans les dernières heures.

'Hey, Octavia! T'es déjà de retour?' demanda Parker, visiblement surpris de voir leur amie. Octavia était l'amie des jumeaux depuis que les trois étaient enfants et qu'ils habitaient sur la même rue. Sa mère était récemment partie pour aller vivre chez son nouveau copain, et Octavia, en ayant assez de toujours changer de demeure chaque fois que sa mère changeait de copain, était allée voir si elle pouvait vivre avec son père.'

'Ouais… finalement mon père est un plus grand crétin que ma mère et ne veux rien savoir de moi' répondit Octavia, éclatant en sanglots, élicitant les regards et les rires de quelques élèves se trouvant dans les alentours.

Lexa se leva et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main en essayant de la calmer.

'Tout va bien aller' chuchota Lexa dans l'oreille de son amie. 'Tu peux venir vivre avec nous…Tu sais qu'on te considère tous comme une sœur toute façon.'

Lexa sentit Octavia hocher la tête contre elle et se sentit un peu soulagée. Au moins son amie aurait un endroit où rester. Après que Parker lui ait demandé si elle avait des effets à aller chercher chez elle, Octavia lui pointa tout simplement le sac qu'elle avait avec elle, signifiant que tout ce qu'elle avait besoin était dedans.

'Allez, allons-nous en d'ici.'

Les trois retournèrent chez eux et passèrent l'après-midi à écouter la télévision en attendant le retour de Carson. Ce dernier arriva seulement à six heures, une boite de pizza à la main. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il vit tout de suite Octavia endormie sur le canapé. Il prit une des couvertures qui trainaient dans la pièce et couvrit la jeune fille avec. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où Lexa et Parker discutaient à voix basse. Sa sœur leva la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui expliqua la situation d'Octavia et celui-ci n'hésita pas à accepter qu'elle reste avec eux. Tout comme avec les jumeaux, il avait presque élevé Octavia par lui-même aussi, et la considérait donc comme sa deuxième sœur.

'En avez-vous parlé à maman?' demanda-t-il quand même.

'Non, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre cet après-midi' répondit Parker.

Lexa soupira. 'Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le remarquer toute façon, elle ne nous voit jamais'. Ses frères roulèrent les yeux, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

'Je vais échanger nos lits, Lexa' ajouta Carson. 'Octavia et toi pourrez prendre le plus grand et moi j'aurais le tien.'

* * *

Au souper, Octavia avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux. Elle adorait la famille Carey et à quel point ils pouvaient changer leurs plans pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.

'Alors comment vont les courses, Carson?' demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine de pizza.

Le jeune homme en question avala sa gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

'Plutôt bien, j'ai gagné les trois dernières. Mais je me prépare pour la course à la fin du mois. Disons que j'ai grand besoin de l'argent de la Grande Finale.'

'Oh c'est vrai! J'avais oublié quel mois on était…tu as une course cette semaine? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai assisté à une'.

'J'en ai une samedi. Tu peux demander à Lexa et Parker de t'emmener, ils viennent me voir chaque fois' dit-il en regardant son frère et sa sœur.

Parker jeta un regard de panique à Lexa, qui se contenta de continuer à manger sa pointe de pizza.

'Vous pensiez sérieusement que je ne sais pas que vous venez à chaque course? Demanda Carson en riant. 'Au moins la prochaine fois vous pouvez venir dans la foule au lieu du toit.'

'On pensait que tu serais…disons…un peu plus fâché en sachant qu'on venait te voir' ajouta Parker en toute honnêteté.

'Je ne peux pas vraiment vous arrêter. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.'

Un silence agréable pris place pendant qu'ils finissaient le repas. Pour le reste de la soirée, Carson était dans le garage à travailler sur sa voiture du moment, Octavia et Lexa étaient dans le salon avec un film à écouter, et Parker étudiait près d'elles. Après deux heures à vaquer à leurs activités respectives, Carson vint les rejoindre et les quatre parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme une famille normale.

'Hey, maman m'a dit qu'elle partait quelque part cette fin de semaine. On pourrait faire quelque chose?'

'Pourquoi pas une fête? Proposa Octavia. 'Une énorme fête et on invite tout le monde.'

'On doit vraiment faire ça?' grogna Lexa. 'On voit assez les gens à l'école tu trouves pas?'

'Ce que tu peux être ennuyante des fois' dit Octavia en frappant Lexa sur l'épaule du revers de la main. 'Ça va être amusant. Une maison, de l'alcool, beaucoup de gens? Tu vas être aimée de toute l'école après ça!'

'Carson, t'en dis quoi?' demanda Parker. 'Tu peux aussi inviter les gens des courses, je sais que Raven cherche toujours une occasion pour faire la fête.'

L'aîné réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça. 'Ça pourrait être amusant. On pourrait faire ça vendredi, ça nous donnerait 3 jours pour tout préparer.'

Parker sauta en l'air et Octavia poussa un petit cri de joie, tandis que Lexa mis son visage entre ses mains et avait l'air plus exaspérée que jamais. Après avoir enduré ses camarades de classe toute la semaine, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était les avoir dans sa maison. Pour sa part, elle n'inviterait personne, car la seule personne qu'elle aurait pu inviter habitait désormais avec elle. Parker par contre, était drôle et charmeur et parlait à tout le monde dans leur année, et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il inviterait tout ce beau monde.

Lexa annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et monta à l'étage. Après s'être changé, elle prit place dans le lit spacieux qui se trouvait désormais dans sa chambre, et Octavia ne tarda pas à venir se coucher aussi.

'Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici.' Chuchota la jeune fille.

Lexa sourit.

'Tu sais que tu auras toujours ta place ici. Maintenant endors-toi avant que Parker monte et commence à ronfler.'


End file.
